


No Ordinary Girl

by prose_goddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, Gen, Saving People Hunting Things, Siren song, Supernatural - Freeform, The Family Business, Trauma, Vampires, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Sam finds a girl wandering around an alley, drugged, or so it would seem. He brings her back to the bunker and tucks her into Deans unoccupied bed. When Dean finds her he's furious, as one would be. But this is no ordinary stranger.





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I plan on making this a series, but don't really expect to get much traction. Anyways, enjoy.

"Sammy!" Dean's baritone voice reverberated off the bunker walls jolting the younger Winchester from his daze. His brow furrowed as he trekked over to his brother. 

"What?" Sam spat out harsher than he meant. Dean didn't pay any mind, only continued to stare through his bedroom doorway in horror. 

"Why is there someone in my bed? Why is it a girl? What the hell is going on?" Dean's voice rose an octave as he tried to stress his concern to his younger brother.

"I found her last night while coming home. She was drugged or something, barely crawling around in the alleyway. I couldn't leave her." Dean turned to Sam horrified. 

"You mean to tell me that girl is a stranger? And a stray? She could have some weird disease! Which brings me back again to my first question, why the hell is she in my bed?" Dean was furious, practically foaming at the mouth. Sam couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Dean to be upset about his bed being occupied by some stray girl he didn't bring home himself. 

"Relax Dean, she's harmless. Once she wakes up we can find out who she is, and get her to wherever she needs to go." Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder as he spoke, trying to steer his brother from the doorway. 

Dean frowned as he let Sam lead him into the other room. He would definitely have some words to say once the strange girl woke up. 

* * *

As the day dragged on, and the strange girl slept, Dean found himself wondering if she was even still alive. It had been hours since he'd outraged at her presence, and a little voice was nagging at him to go check on her. 

So he did. 

Slowly opening his bedroom door he moved to the side of the bed she was facing. As he let himself look at her, Dean could feel the anger in him melt away. There was something about her sleeping form that invited peace, and made Dean want to crawl in bed with her. Not for anything heinous, just for peaceful sleep. 

So he did.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has news on a hunt, Dean "meets" the girl, and finds himself in an odd position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going and I'm sorry.

Moonlight peeked through the bedroom curtains, dancing over Dean Winchester's face. He groaned, turning onto his back and stretching his sleepy muscles. As he moved life back into his body he felt a stirring at his right side. Momentarily spooked, he quickly sat up and grew tense, staring. The strange girl was now awake, and softly peering at Dean through round grey eyes. He felt the annoyance from before rekindle, but ignored it. She looked shyly at him as she sat up, brushing her matted chestnut colored hair from her face. She didn't speak, and Dean wondered if she could. 

As he moved up from the bed he heard her breathe out, and stopped. Her brow was furrowed as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Dean offered a confused look and proceeded to move towards the door.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she finally exhaled. Dean frowned, unsure why she was apologizing. 

"Umm, it's okay. I'm sorry if I woke you. I don't normally get strange girls in my bed. Well, unless I invite them," he chuckled to himself not seeing the blush form on the girls cheeks. 

"I want to thank you, for letting me sleep. I'm not sure the last time I was able to do so." Dean frowned again. This girl proved more and more confusing. 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I honestly was afraid you'd died or something so I came to check on you. Guess I must've passed out or something." Dean's deep voice was just above a whisper, and the girl found herself mesmerized. 

"Dean! Where are you?" The girl jumped at the sound of Sam in the other room. Her eyes went wide with fear, and Dean saw her tremble.

"In here Sammy," Dean answered, shrugging off his apprehension. Sam's shaggy head popped into the doorways he found his brother. His eyes fell to the girl and he startled slightly, having forgotten about her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he addressed her, seeing the nervousness etched on her face. She just stared blankly, not speaking. Dean's eyes slowly moved from hers and found Sam's as he silently asked his brother what he wanted. A beat passed as Sam gave Dean a look of confusion before understanding. 

"I've found them!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. Now it was Dean's turn to look confused. 

"Who, Sam?" Sam opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes fell on the girl. His lips fell silent as he motioned his brother to follow him out of the room. 

"I'll um, just stay here," the girl offered, noticing the looks she was getting from the brothers. Sam nodded his approval, while Dean just looked between them blankly. 

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked as his brother lead him out into the bunker. Sam glanced back at the bedroom before turning to his older brother excitedly. 

"I've found the nest of Vampire's we've been hunting! They're actually not far from where I found her," Sam motioned towards Dean's bedroom. Dean looked pensive. 

"Think she knows anything about it?" Dean gruffly questioned. Sam pondered for a moment before shrugging. 

"I mean, she doesn't seem like a Vampire, but when have Vamps been known to seem like Vamps, you know?" Sam asked, trying to convince himself. "So what do you think? Should we check out the nest now?" The younger Winchester asked. Dean didn't know how to answer. Part of him wanted to, but mostly he found himself wanting to crawl back in bed with the girl. It wasn't from his carnal desire to get 'it', but a desire to feel safe. To protect her. 

"Why not. I need a break from the bunker anyway," Dean finally replied. He didn't dare look Sam in the eye as he spoke, just in case his eyes told a different story. 

Hopefully he could shake off the urge towards the girl. 

Hopefully.


	3. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl is alone in the bunker so she does some exploring.

The bunker was growing hot in the noonday heat. The girl opened her eyes to the empty bed and felt her heart sink a little. Dean hadn't come back. She wasn't even sure why she cared, but nonetheless she felt herself missing him. The other one too...Sam? That was his name, right? She thought that's what Dean had called him. Well actually he had called him Sammy. Either way. 

She sat up from the bed and looked around the room. It was simple, neat, orderly. Something she felt Sam would fit better in. Maybe when Dean wasn't aware, Sam made sure the room was tidied. She smiled as she imagined the brothers arguing about the state of Dean's room. 

As she stood and let the sheets fall to the bed she noticed the sorry appearance of her dress. The material that had once been immaculate was now tattered and filthy. Her brow furrowed, it had been a gift. She'd have to pay for the damage, the neglect was her fault after all. 

Shaking thoughts of doom from her head, she ventured out through the bunker. Admiring the shelves of books in the research room she faintly made note that she felt watched. 

Walking through to the control room she suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable. As if every eye in the world was now looking at her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and a high pitched ringing sent her abruptly to her knees. 

As she clamped her hands over her ears to try and stop the ringing she suddenly heard a voice. 

"Isabelle...you cannot hide forever. I will find you darling, I would start praying if I were you. Isabelle..." the voice died off in a hiss and Isabelle heard herself screaming. Her hands came away from her ears covered in blood, tears now falling down her face as sobs wracked her frame. 

She should have never let Sam bring her here, it wasn't safe. Not as long as she was being hunted.


End file.
